The Case of Sherlock Shellingford
by Evil Detective
Summary: AU, Sherlock and Henriette's marriage life. SherlockHenriette...


The Case of Sherlock Shellingford

A/n: This... Because I think it would be fun to write continuation of HenSher/SherHen marriage life, and bring it out from mere dream to the real thing.

Sherlock Shellingford looked at her bedroom ceiling for a while, seemingly to be deep in thought before turning her gaze into her companion in bed, Henriette Mystere, who was naked, and having one of her arms draped across her stomach. Sherlock smiled as she saw her wife's sleeping face, she looked so innocent as if she has no burden at all.

Sherlock, also naked, smiled softly as she slightly taped her wife's sculptured nose before caressing her right cheek.

Henriette, still asleep, mumbled something incoherent before she clung closer, making the pink haired woman tempted to giggle at his wife's rare occasion of adorableness.

Sherlock Shellingford suddenly felt like the luckiest woman in the world, and she was very thankful that someone as talented and beautiful as Henriette Mystere, who is the sole heiress of the famous and wealthy Mystere family, was now a successful businesswoman and terrific novelist, and deeply cared and in love with her.

Sometimes she felt like everything is just a dream, and when she woke up, there is no Henriette in sight.

Sherlock clenched her fist and shuddered at the thought of that.

She couldn't think of her life without Henriette. She knew and heard though, that nothing good lasts forever.

What will she do if... Henriette left?  
Will she fall into deep despair and ran away from reality like last time Henriette left her and Milky Holmes, just giving the quartet a paper, with Sayonara written on it?

Sherlock shook her head, trying to get rid of such destructive thought.

Henriette won't do that.

She was sure that Henriette won't give up on her again, since she did her best to fulfill all of her wife's ambitions and needs.

Sherlock herself, now has transformed from the uselesslessless detective who often missed a lot of important informations and clues, into one of the best detective in the world. She still pondered sometimes why Henriette didn't choose to become a detective herself, since she knew that Henriette is the best among great detectives, with an amazing toys, popular, and has well-endowed body. But at the end, she support her wife's choices, happy that Henriette seemed content with her career.

Henriette's novels are a mix of romance, adventure, suspense and mystery, about a woman, who has double life as the world's infamous Phantom Thief, fell in love with a famous Detective, although said detective had no idea and was completely dense about the Thief's advances. Because of how beautiful and moved Henriette wrote her story, topped with the appearance of the beautiful, sexy and enigmatic thief, Phantom Thief Arsene, and her famous rivalry with Milky Holmes, especially the leader, Sherlock, which Arsene seemed to be deeply interested at, making her novels best sellers, sold more than some stories about sparkly vampires.

Henriette, feeling slight discomfort that her wife is moving a lot, opened one eye before she tried to blinked the sleepiness away.

"Sherlock?" Henriette said as she turned to her wife, her voice low and tinted with sleepiness, making it sounded sensual.

Sherlock turned to face her wife, a soft smile on her face, before she snuggled closer.

"What is it, love?" She said lowly, trying to be romantic.

Henriette smiled at the act.

Oh well, at least her wife tried.

"Is something bothering you?" Henriette asked, and Sherlock adverted her gaze away shyly, before meeting her eyes.

"Well, about your novel..." The pink haired woman trailed off and Henriette arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What about it?" Henriette wondered how come that caused her Sherlock to be bothered and nervous. "If you want spoiler, I'm not going to give you any." The big breasted woman added firmly, and Sherlock pouted, although the petite woman was very glad that Henriette was someone who stayed true to her words.

"It's not like that, desu!" Sherlock responded hotly, before she feigned a hurt looks. Henriette blinked, wondering what her Sherlock has in mind.

"O...kay?" She replied slowly, unsure how to react. "But, you just asked..." Henriette trailed off, confused by Sherlock's way of thinking.

Sherlock shook her head. "I mean, about Arsene and me!" She pointed out, and Henriette held her breath.

"Arsene?" Henriette muttered as she narrowed her eyes as Sherlock mentioned her other persona. It may seemed silly, but sometimes Henriette felt jealousy when her Sherlock, who has a lot of friends, care about them more than her. This time, it included her other persona. She knew she was being silly, but she can't help but being jealous.

"What about her?" Hearing Sherlock talking about another woman in front of her hurt, even-though it's her other persona.

Come to think of it, it was a miracle that up until years of their marriage, Sherlock still has no clue that Henriette and Arsene is the same person.

Henriette then realized that she has just sounded harsh, and feeling guilty because of it. She thought it would be best for her to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. That was so unbecoming of me..." Henriette apologized, knowing full well that she shouldn't be so harsh of her wife's innocent questioning and prodding.

Much to her surprise, Sherlock smiled softly before she kissed her love passionately, surprising Henriette, who could only gasped in pleasure as Sherlock's nimble and talented fingers met her bare breasts...

"You're amazing, Henriette..." Sherlock praised her goddess, in between her kisses and caresses. She gazed lovingly into Henriette's purple eyes, makes the normally calm and composed Henriette flushed.

"I love you." Sherlock confessed, and Henriette smiled as her love is being romantic in the morning.

"I love you too." Henriette responded before she moaned as Sherlock playfully pinched her nipples, before massaging her wife's large breasts.

"That's why..." Sherlock continued, and Henriette tried her best to give her love undivided attention, as it becoming hard to do, since Sherlock is currently pleasuring her. "You don't have to be jealous with Arsene!" Sherlock reassured as she stopped her massage for a while, and Henriette surprisingly taken aback, but she smiled, pleased with the act of kindness. She can't help but wonder whether her Sherlock going to continue giving her breasts attention or not, though.

Henriette knew better than anyone how flirtatious Arsene is around Sherlock, especially since Arsene disbanded The Phantom Thief Empire to act solo.

"I know..." Henriette muttered, slightly sad that Sherlock stopped massaging her breasts. Sherlock smiled at this, happy that her wife understands her better than anyone.

The pink haired woman then sat up, revealing her smaller breasts that was hidden by the blanket a while ago, and turned to her wife's questioning eyes.

"By the way..." Sherlock trailed off, suddenly feeling shy, before convincing herself that she has no need to act shy, especially around Henriette.

"Yes?" Henriette responded softly, wondering what her Sherlock has on mind.

"As amazing as the idea of sex as first thing in the morning is, I'm hungry..." Sherlock continued, clutching her rumbling stomatch.

She then get off the bad, not caring that she's naked, and made no attempt of covering herself. It's only her and Henriette inside their enormous Mansion, anyways.

Henriette pouted slightly, but she nodded and get off, taking some clothes for Sherlock and her from the cupboard to wear.

"Delicious, desu!" Sherlock muttered as she licked her lips for any maple syrup and chocolate.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sherlock-kun." Henriette replied, obviously pleased with how Sherlock looks completely content as she digged into another serving of chocolate flavored pancakes covered with maple syrup made by her, Sherlock's favorite food.

Henriette giggled as she realized her Sherlock has chocolate smear on her right cheek.

"Sherlock-kun, you have chocolate on your face..." Henriette pointed out, and Sherlock licked her lips once again, trying to get the chocolate.

"Did I get it?" Sherlock asked, and Henriette giggled before she brought her face closer, napkin on hand, only to change her mind and licked the chocolate smear on Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock blushed at how bold her wife is being, but she nodded thankfully.

After finishing her food and feeling full, Sherlock put her plate away, and offered to wash the dishes, but Henriette insisted that they wash the dishes together, lowering the possibility of Sherlock accidentally breaking the dishes.

A/n: I guess the ending isn't that satisfying, but... Oh well... Read and Review if you will... Give this birthday girl a boot? XD


End file.
